


A futanari minotaur walks into a bar...

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Fantasy, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Minotaur - Freeform, Other, rape as punishment, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: ... and has lots and lots of fun in it~
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	A futanari minotaur walks into a bar...

Many people dream of seeing everyone's heads turn to them when they walk into a room. For Adeline, that dream is a reality. She doesn't even have to try and doll herself up for people's gazes to be drawn to her, she naturally did that. Though, you'd probably stare as well if you saw a huge minotaur walk into a room. A minotaur with beautiful curved horns, a gentle face and beautiful short brown fur all over her body. As well as tits bigger than her head, rock hard abs that wouldn't even bruise if hit with a warhammer, and a cock that hanged down past her knee. All of it concealed by some leather armor that covered little more than a bikini would. A sexy attire for sure, but not exactly the type of clothing that you'd want to be in while a snowstorm is raging.

Adeline was just grateful she was caught by the blizzard while she was in a city. Sure, she was out on the streets, but it could be worse. " _I could be out in the woods or something. That would be really bad._ " She thought to herself as she climbed up on the porch of the local tavern. _Platinum Relaxation_ read the sign above the door. Adeline grabbed hold of the brass handle on the door and pushed. A small rush of cold air entered the tavern along with the minotaur, but the gale was stopped when she pushed the door closed using her massive ass. She looked at the other patrons, and they in turn looked at her. Some at her breasts, others at her muscles, and others at the very obvious bulge in her leather pants. Well, that's what the tailor called them. On her they were more like leather shorts.

She gave the entire tavern a wink, making some of the gawkers blush, others to look down at their drinks, and some of the braver ones to wink back. She walked over to the bar, her entire body seemingly jiggling with every step she takes. She doesn't take a seat at the bar, rather she simply leans forward on it, smushing her tits against the wooden surface. "Hey bartender lady! Got something that can warm an old cow up?" She said, her voice deep, though more in a sexy rather than intimidating way.

"Ya bet yer' ass I do!" Said the bartender, an old looking woman with a pretty big paunch whose gray hair matched her eyes. "Whatcha want lass? I got beer, whiskey, wine, the whole shebang. Just make an order. A sexy beast like you deserve one order on the house." She said, while gesturing to the large shelf of bottles behind her. Adeline looked at them, a finger on her chin and her lips pursed.

She pointed to a pretty big bottle of whiskey on one of the top shelfs. "That one. And don't pour me a glass. I'm gonna chug the whole darn bottle down!" Said Adeline before letting out a bellowing laugh. The bartender smiled and used a small stool to reach up and take the bottle. "This one is made locally. Some say by a withch, though I think people only say that because it's so strong. I drunk a shot of this once and had to close the bar because I got shitfaced." Said the bartender after she put the bottle in front of the minotaur.

Adeline picked up the bottle and looked at it. It didn't have a label, and the bottle itself was nondescript, but the liquid in it was a beautiful shade of brown, and it almost seemed to glow from the inside. The minotaur reached to her back and pulled a burlap sack. She put it on the counter, a clinking noise that would make any thief's mouth water ringing out as she did so. Opening the sack, she pulled out ten gold coins and fifteen silver ones. "I know you said that I could have it on the house, but it doesn't feel fair. So here. I think this is enough." Said Adeline to the stunned bartender.

"You're ah, quite the adventurer I gather." She said as she looked at the money pouch. The minotaur giggled and closed the bag before putting it back on her belt. "Damn right lady! You're looking at a bonafide questing hero. Part of the guild and everything! Ok, technically." Adeline said, then waved her hand around in the air. "Details, you know. I have the guild mark, that's all that's matters." She added, before pointing to a small badge on her top. Which due to the way her clothes were stretched, was directly above her nipple. It was a small disc of brass with a sword and coin on it.

The bartender looked at the badge, getting way closer than needed, and nodded her head. "Adventurers are a fun bunch of bastards. Always looking for trouble, usually to solve it. Glad to have one in my little bar today." She said, and Adeline smiled before popping the cork off the bottle and taking a swig. The whiskey had a very strong flavor, like any good drink, almost sweet, a bit bitter, and made her throat burn in the best way possible. She kept drinking for several seconds, until nearly a third of the bottle was empty. She slammed it back onto the counter, and let out a groan of satisfaction. "Good shit. Amazing. Thank you. I'm for sure gonna get shitfaced today. I'm ok with that." Said Adeline.

For the next half hour, the tavern had the usual stuff happening in it. Plenty of drinking, a few friendly games, and definitely a lot of drunk flirting. Something that Adeline was more than happy to partake in, especially when she managed to down the rest of the whiskey bottle. Everyone in the bar was surprised that she didn't pass out drunk, or even wobble. No, she was still standing tall, but the alcohol's other effects were still present. "And then, then I said 'Well maybe you should learn to shut up!' before grabbing the bitch's head and shoving my cock down her throat!" She said, or rather shouted. She was looking at the bartender, but was essentially telling her story to the whole bar. Some of the patrons laughed, others blushed, and some kindly excused themselves to the bathroom. But in general the atmosphere was one of happiness and fun.

So, as it's often the case, something had to spoil it.

Another gust of cold wind filled the tavern as the doors were swung open. The figure that entered wore a dark cloak and hood, split down the middle to show an shirt and pants that were purple with red accents on the edges. They kicked the door closed, then walked over to the bar, taking silent steps. Standing next to Adeline, the minotaur expected a new drinking buddy. Instead, this new arrival reached under their cloak and pulled out a loaded crossbow, pointing it at the bartender. "I'm going to assume you value your life more than your wealth." Said the robber, which would have sounded a lot more threatening if their voice didn't crack in the middle of the sentence. Or if their voice was less high-pitched. Adeline had trouble figuring out if this was a guy or just a flat-chested girl. But that didn't matter, they were a thief.

The minotaur grabbed the back of their head with one of her massive hands. "You stop that." Was all she said before smashing the thief's head against the counter. They didn't even have time to scream as their face made contact with the hard wood, their nose breaking on impact, the crossbow falling behind the counter when their arm hit it as well. Adeline let go of their head, and the thief simply slid down, a very small trail of blood from their broken nose on the bar. They fell to the ground, laying on their back and letting out a moan of pain. Their face was not visible. They were a human, that much was obvious, but their skin was so pale it could only be compared to the snow blowing outside.

Adeline looked at them, and an idea formed in her mind. The sort of idea that only a horny futa minotaur that was drunk out of her mind could have. She put a foot down on the thief's chest, then turned to the rest of the bar. "Ya know, I think this little bastard deserves a punishment!" She shouted, and a choir of "Yes!" followed from the patrons. The minotaur smiled, then she hooked her fingers at her waistband and pulled her pants down. Her cock, which was already bulging her leather pants nearly to the breaking point, flopped out, bouncing a little as it did. It was a huge thing, nearly a whole meter in length, and had an angry red color to it. Thick veins ran across the length, all the way to the rounded head, which was curved slightly downwards. And her balls looked absolutely swollen with cum, almost pulsingwith the need to release the seed. "Y'all think this would be a good tool to punish them?" She asked while gripping her cock, and once again a collective shout of affirmation came from the other patrons, this time with raised glasses.

She gave her cock a few strokes, making it even harder, and making a fat dollop of precum leak out of the tip. It dropped down and hit the thief right on the face. Their eyes widened as the pain was put in the back of their mind and realization dawned on them. They weakly raised an arm and punched Adeline in the shin, but the minotaur barely felt that. She lifted her foot off the thief, and before they could even try to get away, they grabbed them by the cloak and dragged them over to a table. They lifted them up and bent them over the table. The two girls at said table, both of them farmhands judging by their attire, simply giggled, one of them pouring her drink on the thief's head, who could only glare.

Adeline was too drunk to be gentle with someone like a thief. She pulled their cloak off and threw it on the ground, the clasp that held it now broken. The minotaur continued to destroy the thief's clothing by ripping open the back of their pants. The thief blushed, and for good reasons as their now exposed manhood was quite... lacking. It would he easy to call it small, but it would be more accurate to describe it as unnoticeable. Adeline only realized that the thief was in fact male when she didn't see a pussy on him, and it took her a few moments to actually see his diminutive phallus. And when she did, she couldn't help but giggle. "Girls, girls, look at this." She said, and the two girls leaned to the side to see what she was pointing at. And like the minotaur herself, they giggled. The thief's cheeks now looked like they had two almost perfect red circles on them, the embarrassment making them whimper.

That whimper turned to a gasp when Adeline pressed the head of her cock against the thief's asshole. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head wildly from side to side. "P-p-please..." He said. "I-I ha-haven't d-d-done..." His stuttered out words were cut off when Adeline reached forward and pressed his face against the table. "What, you think you being an anal virgin is going to stop me? HA! I'm gonna stretch your ass so far you'll be able to fit multiple dicks in it!" She said, and the thief gulped in fear.

Adeline have her cock a couple of quick, hard strokes, making fat drops of precum leak out and coat the thief's hole. The two farm girls got off their chairs and kneeled on either side of the minotaur's futa bull cock, and breathed in the mind melting musk. Both of them let out lusty moans and began to lick the sides of Adeline's dick, covering it in their spit. She moaned as well, and slightly pushed them away. "Gals, gals, look. I fucking love that, but you're too good. We'll have fun after I deal with this fucker, ok?" She said, and the two girls nodded, giving her cock two sloppy kisses.

"L-lo-look... Just... let me go, and I won't bother anyone every again." He said. Adeline put a hand on her chin and cocked her head to the left, then to the the right, making exaggerated "Hmn" noises in an act of mock deliberation. Then, she grabbed the thief by the hips and thrusted her cock in his barely lubricated asshole. "No, I think I'll go through with your punishment." She said, but no one could hear it over the loud, ear piercing cry of pain that the thief let out. This was rape, of that there was no doubt, but considering that he just tried to rob the place, and considering that the booze has been flowing for quite some time, people merely cheered at his screams of pain.

Adeline pulled her hips slightly back, then pushed forward again, going just a bit deeper, and making the thief scream even louder. The curved tip of her cock scraped the inside of his ass, pressing down on his prostate at every push. Eventually, the pulling and pushing turned into thrusting, and the thief's screams became hoarse whimpers that could barely be heard over the minotaur's loud moans. The farm girls dropped to their knees and helped her, each taking one of her massive, swollen balls into their mouths and suckling on it, almost squeezing the cum out of them.

"Gods, I haven't had a virgin hole in so long. I'm going to ruin you!" She said as her cock bottomed out in the thief's ass. He began to cry, hot tears streaming down his face. The pain, the humiliation, it was all too much. All he could do is mutter "Please" in the vain hope that the minotaur would let him go. But she didn't. She was punishing him, and she wasn't about to half-ass it. Her hips slammed against his, sending shock waves through his body. The sound of flesh hitting flesh over and over again filled the tavern as people cheered Adeline on. And from under her came the sound of licking and sucking, as the farm girls worshipped the minotaur's fat, churning cum tanks.

The thief couldn't put his pain into words. If he was to be impaled, he imagined it would feel similar to this. But with each thrust, the pain lessened. It turned from a searing fire to a small burn. And eventually, it was slowly replaced by another sensation. Pleasure. With a great deal of shame, the thief realised that he was getting aroused, his tiny cock hard and leaking precum. No one else noticed, his cock was just as pathetic erect as it was flaccid. He put a hand over his mouth as moans began to stream out of it. He was getting so close, but he couldn't cum. If he did that, his humiliation would be complete.

All it took was Adeline thrusting in at an odd angle and hitting his prostate directly for him to be sent over the edge. He let out a squeal that his hand did barely anything to muffle, and a small, almost completely clear drop of cum spurted put of his cock and onto the ground. The minotaur didn't realize the thief came, but she knew that squeal meant something good. "I'm loving the noises you're making slut!" She said, then grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them back. "More! Let everyone know how much you love my cock!"

The thief's moans were involuntary, but there were plenty of them. Every thrust made a whorish noise come out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back every time Adeline's cock scraped again his prostate. It was pleasure like he had never felt before. Pleasure that was simply too much. He wanted more. He wanted to feel this every moment of his life. He came again, his load even more pathetic than last time.

Adeline was pounding into him without a shred of mercy, breaking his ass with her monstrous bull cock. The thief began bucking his hips back, fucking himself on her dick. He looked over his shoulder at her and said, in a voice filled with lust "Please... use me... harder!"

Something in the minotaur adventurer's mind was triggered by those words. She smiled and let out a bellow, before pulling her hips back, her cock almost popping out of the thief's hole, only to slam it back inside with a force that broke the table and made the floor creak. The two of them fell to the floor, the thief getting pinned underneath Adeline's massive frame. The farm girls were left shocked as the fall pulled the minotaur's testicles out of their mouths.

Adeline's thrusts were now slower, but the force behind each of them was far greater than before. Each slam left the thief's ass redder and redder, made his hole gape even more. His moans turned to screams of pleasure, and his vocabulary was reduced to blurting out the words "Harder", "Fuck" and "Please" over and over again. His cock was leaking cum in a watery stream that poolled between his legs.

"You!" Growled out Adeline as she slammed her bitchbreaker as far into the thief's ass as it could go. "Fucking!" She said while pulling her cock out until only the bent tip was still inside. "WHORE!" She screamed out as she slammed back inside with all other power, the floor breaking under them. Her cock twitched, and her balls tightened as she orgasmed. The thief's eyes went wide and he let out a moan when he felt the hot, thick load of minotaur cum getting pumped into him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled up, his mind absolutely shattered from the pleasure.

Adeline came buckets. Literally, she kept cumming and cumming, making his guts expand with the sheer volume of thick jizz she was pumping into him. The thief's moaning turned into panting, and he collapsed to the floor, his lower body laying in a pool of sexual fluids. He was completely and utterly exhausted, and all it took was his eyelids closing for a second too long for him to fall into unconsciousness.

Adeline let out a sigh of satisfaction and pulled out of his ass. When she did so, a small stream of cum followed, staining the floor even further. Adeline took a long look at the damage she had caused, and turned to look at the bartender. The chubby woman seemed to be both incredibly turned on and mildly upset at the what the minotaur just did. With a sheepish expression, Adeline asked her "So, how much do I owe you?"


End file.
